SNAKE
by Crash.Fire
Summary: Tonya has gone snake hunting, but in a different way this time. Can she find a mimic snake amongst thousands of venomous snakes?
1. PLAY

Tonya awoke with a throbbing headache and the desire to drink it away. Whiskey is a girl's best friend after all. She moved her hand to the right to grab her cheap cell phone to see what time it was and it wasn't there. She reached to the left to find something in her hand, but not her cell. It moved a little and wrapped around her wrist. She panicked, jerking her arm in all directions until it left her hand. _What was that?_ She sat up to discover that her bed had oddly become stiffer beneath her. She swung her legs off the side to be greeted by more coiling so she yanked her leg back up quickly.

_Snakes! There were snakes on the ground!_

She stood on her knees and screamed. _What the hell was going on?_ _Where am I?_

She screamed and climbed to her feet, still crouched down. Something bumped against her head and startled her. She jumped back and felt the platform she was on tilt backward. She jerked forward and slammed her hands on the opposite end. The platform corrected itself and slammed back to the ground. She heard a snap and a few hisses. Them more. The awful noise was all over the room. The object that had touched her head was still there so she took it after a little pull.

Lights flashed on and she screamed once more. Snakes of red, black and yellow slithered threw the room, up shelves on the walls, in and out of a toilet to the far left of the room. The object she held in her hand slipped loose to the ground below. As the snakes closed in, she saw a single button on the device.

**PLAY.**


	2. REWIND

She gyrated on the neon-lit dance floor, allowing her self to be physically violated. She loved the sensation she received from the men. The attention. The _pleasure._ She wore a skimpy red dress that showed off a lot in the back and even more in the front. Then she saw him. The man she would go home with.

She got in his car after teasing him a little and drove back to his apartment where she aloud him to violate her, then when he was asleep she robbed his ass of what he had that was easy to find and left the apartment, hanging her bra on the door to let his girl know she had been there and snickered as she walked away.

She walked to her car in the parking garage and climbed into her BMW. She adjusted the rearview mirror to fid someone in the backseat. The pig-masked assaulter stabbed her in the neck with a syringe and she drifted out of consciousness.


	3. Fast Forward

She reached down and snatched the remote of the ground as a snake shot toward her hand. She pointed the remote control toward the television and pressed play. She immediatly recognized the small puppet on the tricycle.

"Hello Tonya. I am sure yo know who I am so there is no need for introductions. All your life you've gone_ snake hunting, _allowing yourself to be degrated and giving yourself to who ever you chose. Well today you will be hunting for a different snake. The one you will be looking for is the corn snake amungst the ones it mimics." A picture was shown of two different snakes, both, at first glance, appeared to be the same snake. Then she realized the difference; on one the red and the yellow touched and in one the were seperated by black bars. "To the left is the corn snake. It is completely harmless. See how the red and the yellow are seperated?"

"And to the right," he continued, "is the coral snake. A highly venomous snake that bites ween spooked. So the question is, Tonya, are you willing to put yourself in danger to stay alive? Today, we will see. From the time the lights turned on you had three hours. After that, the door will lock and this will become permenetly locked, leaving you to rot. Let the game begin."

She serched for something to shift the snakes around and she found a metal rod with a hook at the end. she grabbed it tightly and began to shift through the snakes. As she moved from side to side they slithered left and right, making the corn snake impossible to find_. "They bite when spooked_," echoed threw her head. She slowly put the hook down and two snakes wrapped around the hook. Neither one was what she was looking for. She dumped them into the bath tub directly behind her and watched them slither in the water at the bottom.

She continued this process for what seemed like an hour until she had to leave the metal lab table she was on and walk over to a corner of the room where snakes seemed to be fixated on. There were two lumps where they gathered. she slowly gabbed at one on the lumps with a stick and the snakes scattered away, revealing a skull. she screamed and stumbled backwards clumsily, one time swinging the pole, striking the untouched lump revealing a rib cage full of snakes.She tripped over something to find a third body, this one less decomposed. It appeared to be a large Hispanic man. Snakes crawled in and out of his wounds, speekled in blood. Five snakes that were formally covering the body ran up her legs and into her little red dress.

"Our father, who art in heaven..." she began to mumble, "Thy kingdom come..." She had never been one for prayer, but now was a better time than ever. "And forgive us..." She reached down and snatched up a snakeand threw int to the bath tub across the room. "But diliver us from..." She grabbed more snakes and threw them to them bath tub. All but one made it. Forever and ever," She reached up her skirt and pulled out a snake.

Red

Black

Yellow

Black

Red

This was the one. She serched the room to find something tocut the snake open and found a peice of mirror. She slammed it on the lab table and ran the mirror down the center to find the item of life. The key.


	4. STOP

The snakes were off of her, she had the key, all she had to do was open the door. It clincked every inch she slip in and the sound of rust rubbing together came muffled as she turned the key. She pushed the door open and stepped inside a dimmly lit hallway.She walked down the passage, antispating a scary man in a mask behind every corner but found only a tape recorder hanging from a nail. she grabbed it and hit play.

"If you are hearing this, you made it. Congradulations. In front of you is a door to a whole new world. Some people are so ungrateful to live, but not you. Not anymore."

**_or maybe this happened..._**

"Forever and ever," She grabbed a snake and it spooked, jerking back and forth, biting her on the leg. She screamed and threw the snake. She snatched the last snake from under her dress and saw what she wasn't expecting.

Red

Black

Yellow

Black

Red

She grabbed a peice of mirror resting in the Hispanic corpse's hand and a snake bit her hand. "_Its not too late," _She told herslef. I can get out and run to the nearest medical fecility. She stepped over the corpse to quickly and was bit several more times. she shook them off and ran to the table. She cut the snake down the middle, then to the left, then the right. If there was a key, she couldn't see it. Her vision blurred and she became drowsy. Clusily she fell backwards into the bathtub. The poisin invaded her blood. She lost her senses. She lost her mind slowly as she slipped deeper and deeper until she was no more.

**Game Over**


	5. EJECT

**Okay, you don't have to read this, it is just me. No more snakes. That is over. I don't know about you, but i like to know where my authors came up with their ideas, so i am going to do just that. **

**This summer i was working at a daycamp and we took the little bastards (i realized that i hate kids) to a serpatarium. When they started the show the lady was showing the nine venomous snakes in South Carolina (i live there) and one of them was the Coral snake. It looks just like the corn snake thought except the pattern of the colors. Then in my own sick way i thought of this story. I hope you liked it. The end makes it were everybody wins. Yay! **

**Oh yeah. I have another just like this called 'The Wall of Pain' if you are interested.**


End file.
